sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dorothy Shelley
Name: Dorothy Shelley Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Blogging, crafts and arts, diary keeping, the Internet, and science (specifically biology) Appearance: '''Dorothy stands at 5’3” and weighs 140 pounds. She is slightly overweight with a round and chubby body. Her fat is mainly distributed around her waist, giving her a diamond-shaped figure. Her upper body is much smaller than her lower body. Her dark brown skin is due to her biological parents. Dorothy’s hair is naturally black and curly, she ties it back in pigtails. Her face is heart-shaped and she is currently suffering from acne, mainly around her nose and on her forehead. She has few acne scars, most of them on the edge of her face and on her cheeks. Her facial features are proportionate with her size. She wears a pair of red glasses on her large brown eyes to see. Her eyebrows are the same color of her hair. She has an upturned nose, and thin lips. Her lips are slightly paler than her skin. Her teeth are straight, but some of them are crooked yet not enough to have braces. She has a bit of baby fat on her cheeks making her look younger than she actually is. She dresses in a way to feel comfortable, but also not to get in trouble. She follows the dress code and adheres to its rules. She wears handcrafted bracelet around her wrists. Her normal outfits consist of jeans and sweaters. During the winter and the colder days, her outfit stays similar. On the hot days and summer, she goes for a pair of shorts and a tank-top. She prefers pale and pastel coloured clothes. When she was abducted, Dorothy was wearing a pair of jean mini shorts, a pink sweater with a blue shirt underneath. She wore a pair of white Converse and knee high red socks. She had her pair of red glasses and a second pair in her bag. '''Biography: Dorothy is the only child of Anna Anil and Michael Chadoury, both were residing in San Francisco when they discovered the pregnancy, soon before Christmas 1998. Anna Anil went into labour the 31st December of 1998. Due to complications, she died from postpartum bleeding while Michael died in a car accident because he was speeding through traffic to reach the hospital. Dorothy was adopted by a couple residing in Arizona. Joy Shelley née Smith and Mike Shelley both worked at the Arizona State Prison, as a nurse and correctional officer respectively. However, soon after the arrival of Dorothy, Joy quit the job at the prison due to safety, and went to work at the Kingman Regional Medical Center. Since both of her parents had stable careers, she was able to live comfortably. She was pampered by Joy. However, Mike was colder toward Dorothy and tried to force her into a stricter routine than Joy’s. It was often the subject of conflicts between the parents, which eventually led to Mike giving in and letting Joy choose Dorothy’s activities. During her years as an infant and toddler, she was sent to pre-kindergarten, as a compromise between Joy and Mike, and, in a way, let them both work full time. During the obligatory activities, she discovered a love for crafts and arts, and started to make her own bracelets at home. She was then able to make friends at the daycare by handing out her crafts. Her handful of friends followed her when she started elementary school. She learned about her adoption before the beginning of school. Dorothy was visibly upset at the revelation, but she didn’t make a deal out of it. She didn’t care much about her biological parents since she never knew them. She never learned about their death since her adoptive parents preferred to keep it hidden. She questioned them about her biological parents, but she gave up after a while. At the beginning of class, Dorothy was teased by other kids. Her peers were picking on her since she was both overweight and had dark skin from her Indian ancestry. She was, however, able to stick with her friends and avoided being severely bullied. However, she had to stay clear from the playground and stayed within her teacher’s class during recess to avoid her bullies. It was around the time she started to read that she received her glasses due to her myopia. Dorothy’s grades were erratic in elementary school. She struggled with mathematics and language courses, while she achieved good grades in science and art classes. Mike pushed her hard because he wanted her to excel in her weaker classes, while Joy was trying to encourage her to continue following her favourite classes. In an effort to increase her English mark, she started a diary during her final year of elementary school. At first, she disliked it since she found it redundant, but she started to enjoy it when she started to develop secrets. She also wrote down several hypotheses about her biological parents. Before the beginning of middle school, she started to combine diary keeping and craft. Her diary at the time was filled with drawing, pictures and other collectibles such as dried flowers, stickers, and stamps. It was around the same time her father found her diary and started to read it. Dorothy never had any proof of it, however, but she still switched to another diary around that time. When middle school begun, she mainly made friends with social outcasts; she felt drawn to them since she didn’t keep her friends through the transition between elementary school and middle school since she moved three weeks before the beginning of class. The majority of her group were delinquents, which influenced Dorothy. She skipped class once, but her father found out and grounded her until the end of middle school. Dorothy was upset about it, but stayed in contact with her friends through social media. The situation at her home was tense. Her mother was on the side of Dorothy while Mike was standing alone. Mike and Joy often argued; Dorothy took refuge in her room and went on the computer. Dorothy went on her personal accounts on social media, and made friends with several people, whether they were strangers or peers from school. She also tried to keep it hidden from her father. However, like for her diary, Mike found out and stalked his daughter. Even though Dorothy learned about it a few months after, it still strained their relationship because Mike would get into arguments with his daughter about the things she posted and talked about. When she entered Cochise, she fell in love with the science curriculum. Her liking of science started blooming in her sophomore year when she learned about anatomy and biology. She thought about pursuing a career in medicine, but quickly dropped it since her grades weren’t good enough, but kept it in mind. With both her passion for art and biology, she started enjoying researching on the topic of body modification in her sophomore year, but it was in her junior year, she considered working as a professional piercer. She did some research and found online communities about the subject, but she was disgusted at the sight of most modification. She reluctantly decided to go into nursing for two reasons: her mother worked as a nurse and made good money, and her considering it similar to medicine, but easier Dorothy found out about her father’s habits when she caught him red-handed in her room reading her diary. Her father defended himself because he claimed that was protecting her, but she did not accept his reasons. Her self-confidence took a hit and she became less vocal about her problems to her parents and friends in fear that they would use it against her. Mike admitted to Dorothy that his job was stressful and he was struggling to cope with it, but while she accepted his apologies she stayed bitter towards him. She started to concentrate on her studies to make her father happy. Her grades went up all around, but for English. Her father was impressed with her attitude, and paid a tutor for her English class. Her grades slowly increased, but she stabilized at barely a passing grade because she stopped caring about her father’s approval when she learned he read her diary. Dorothy never took an interest in dating. She never felt attracted to anyone, in fear of being rejected and hurt. She did have a couple of crushes, however. Principally toward her close friends at school but nothing more of that. She is questioning her sexuality, but she hasn’t thought seriously about it. Her strong relationship with her mother stayed consistent throughout her years in both middle and high school. She wasn't as pampered as she was in elementary school, but Joy wasn't shy to spend money for her daughter. It was once the subject of an argument between Joy and Mike, but it was later dropped when Dorothy came back from her club's activity. Other than that, Joy continued to guide and help her daughter, leading to her choice of becoming a nurse. She is rarely seen without her cell phone at school, she started using it to surf the Internet in class when she’s bored. She keeps her diary hidden in her purse. Nowadays, she updates her diary online through blogging since she found it easier to update than on paper. She enjoys keeping a diary because she finds it a good way to vent about her failures such as her personal relationship with her father. It is easily remarked that Dorothy is childish. She is not well versed in the topic of drug and alcohol. She struggles at taking things seriously and discussing about important matters with others. Her happy-go-lucky attitudes often take over when the situation becomes heavy and often annoys other when they are going through difficult events. In class, she never participates, but often talks to her friends, much to the annoyance of the teacher. Her friendly attitude towards her peers made it easy for her to befriend people. She only answers questions when she is directly picked on by a teacher, which she particularly hates since it put her on the spot. She particularly hates it in English class because of her past experiences, and she started to enjoy P.E. due to swimming class and being able to hang with her friends. Advantages: Dorothy’s friendly and calm nature could help to make allies and to defuse violent situations. Her high spirit and cheerful attitude will help her to cope with stressful situations ahead. She also learned about first aid techniques from her mother and when she researched about nursing on the Internet. Disadvantages: Dorothy is out of shape since she never bothered working out or paid attention during gym class. Her childish nature could annoy people, and she could easily be influenced by others Designated Number: Female student No. 007 --- Designated Weapon: 2x Escrima sticks Conclusion: Friendliness can help you get a few more days of life. However, in a situation like the one you're going into friendliness only lasts so long. I wish you luck with those martial arts sticks, even if you're out of shape. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by Lore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Lore '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''2x Escrima sticks (assigned weapon), KABAR combat knife (from Wayne Cox) '''Allies: 'Asha Sur, Min-jae Parker 'Enemies: 'Isabel Ramirez, Alessio Rigano, Michael Crowe 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Dorothy started out in the darkness of the supply depot warehouse, and stumbled her way outside, where she was elated to find a friendly face in Asha Sur. They were confronted by Alex Tarquin, and the scene grew increasingly more chaotic and worrisome with the arrivals of Wayne Cox and Sabrina Luz, but as Asha was standing firm and making light of the situation Dorothy was inspired, emboldened to at least not run off despite her anxiety about the situation. The situation was deescalated and the girls were able to disengage, and they invited Wayne along for good measure. They rested along the fencing of the northwestern cliff. Dorothy was musing on the idea of sending a message home, but Asha didn't think it a good idea and the conversation segued into one about the idea of death as a whole, with Asha trying to passively convince Dorothy and Wayne to see it her way. Dorothy found she couldn't match Asha's blase acceptance of the death to come, but she was determined to follow through and help Asha in her mission to help other students and keep the peace as much as was possible. They then quickly decided on a place to go, and proceeded from there. The trio explored the staffside library, and here found a hiding Nancy Kyle, bloodied from her recent kill. Asha didn't hesitate to approach and offer assistance, and Dorothy hesitantly followed suit. Nancy fled, and Dorothy was left to reflect on the bad things, the deaths that could have resulted from her decision to act. They then set up shop in the library, enacting a system of sleeping in shifts to keep lookout. When Dorothy handed off her shift to Wayne he ended up stealing her stuff in the night and running off, though Dorothy slept through the commotion and Asha would inform her after the fact. Dorothy eventually woke on Day 2's dawn to Isabel Ramirez staring them both down. Isabel and Asha were in some sort of conversation, but announcements revealed Isabel's two kills and Isabel found she couldn't make Asha and Dorothy's trust in one another budge, so she left after threatening them. Dorothy was somewhat rattled, but Asha reassured her and once more Dorothy took heart and they set off. Dorothy and Asha found the chapel by next morning. They stumbled into a threatening confrontation between Min-jae Parker and Brendan Harte, who were both confirmed killers by that day's announcements. Dorothy was personally scared, but with Asha as backup she tried to engage the boys on friendly terms. Dorothy considered Jae the greater threat, since he had the weapon, but she and Asha silently elected to split their focus, each trying to get one of the boys to stand down so Dorothy was left with pacifying Brendan. Her simple questions guilt Brendan into public admission of his wrongdoing, and Asha managed to get Jae to lower his weapon. She tried to get closer, but Brendan refused to stay and left while there was no fear of retaliation, wishing them all the best. They were then joined by Alessio Rigano. Dorothy tried to extend amnesty Alessio's way even though he had clearly been involved in violence due to his bloodied weapon. However Alessio was silent, and Dorothy finally lost her patience and shouted at him. Asha and Jae both tried to keep her away from him, and she eventually disengaged as Alessio remained stubbornly silent. Michael Crowe then appeared, and Al was finally forced into retreating. This left Michael as the next problem for them to deal with, as none of them were especially willing to deal with him, given Brendan's earlier explanations of Michael's involvement in Brendan's killing. Michael and Asha, being the closest to one another got into a tense and lengthy back and forth with Jae ready to fire at any moment, Dorothy kept Michael from doing anything underhanded by pretending Isabel had entered to distract him. This allowed Asha to retreat and get her taser, and Michael was forced to flee. Asha and Dorothy then barricaded the front entrance while Min-jae went to sleep, and Dorothy soon took a nap herself to recover. She suffered from a dark, morbid dream, and awoke in a fit. Asha calmed her and they stayed hidden in the chapel for the night, before Day 4 announcements forced them to flee the following morning due to the declaration of a Danger Zone. Jae left them for a bit to scavenge supplies while Asha and Dorothy climbed to the asylum roof, where the announcement had said Wayne threw himself off the previous day. There they found Asha's stolen supplies along with Wayne's bag. Dorothy took Wayne's knife for herself, reasoning that Asha and Jae had better weapons that she did and keeping it would help her pull her own weight in the group. Jae returned, and they discussed finding a better place to stay, inside, and set to it. They spent the night in an intensive care ward. An incident occurred on Asha's watch. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I have to believe in hope and life because if I stopped... I think I'd just shutdown (...) I... I'll accept my death when I'll be dead, not before."'' -- Dorothy's response to Asha's thoughts on death. 'Maybe before we go tomorrow, we could set this place on fire? That'd be fun, right? Unless you wanna' stay here longer, I'm cool with that too.' -- Idle musing while resting with Asha and Jae in the chapel. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Dorothy, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Time To Open Up *The Library Is The Power House Of The Student Sadie Hawkins Dance: *Big Brother V6: *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH *Time steals us all away one day, does it not? *白色雑音 *Devil's Choir *Happy Hour with the Deicide Squad *[martyr] *Happy Hour with the Deicide Squad (Second visit to thread) *I swear I'm not a jumper. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dorothy Shelley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students